Flowey
|-|Flowey= |-|Omega Flowey= Flowey the Flower, also known as Flowey, is one of Frisk's enemies in the game and is the main antagonist. Despite this, he was a good character in season 1. Flowey can not feel anything. Flowey has no feelings. That's why he enjoys killing. Appearance Flowey appears as a sentient golden flower who usually grins passively. His structure has a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a light-green stem. He also lacks a soul. Personality When Frisk first meets Flowey at the beginning of the game, he seemed friendly and polite, as shown when he greeted them. He also seemed to be cheery, due to carrying a smile on his face. However, he quickly revealed that, instead of being docile and kind like Asriel, he was a callous and sadistic psychopath. For example, if Frisk dies once in the boss fight against Omega Flowey, he will say "Did you really think I was gonna be satisfied... killing you only ONE time?" This indicates that he enjoys killing. Flowey seems brutal and ruthless, as shown at the beginning of the game when he mercilessly attempted to kill Frisk. Also, he has no problem backstabbing others to get his way. Flowey's personality resembles Betty's personality. Due to not being able to feel love, Flowey's insides were filled with hatred. He never thought of his past life and was not afraid to kill his parents. This is proven when he kills Asgore at the end of the neutral route and did not care at all. However, at the same time, he still cared about Chara. Despite the evil inside Flowey, his Glitchtale counterpart seemed far more sympathetic in comparison. In fact, he actually helped Sans rescue Frisk in *Determination. However, his good actions in Season 1 could've just be because he knew that, if Chara gained control over the timeline, nobody (including himself) would be able to survive. Abilities |-|Flowey= * Friendliness Pellets: Pellets that Flowey uses for his main attack. Due to it being just a pellet, it deals a really low amount of damage. * Tentacles ''': These are green tentacles that Flowey uses to grab something or block some attacks. * '''Location Changing: Flowey is able to move around the underground to any location, provided its part of the underground. * RESET: Thanks to Flowey's Determination, Flowey has RESET ability. Flowey was controlling the RESET until the Frisk came to "The Underground", Flowey created a hundreds of timelines. * SAVE and LOAD : Flowey was controlling SAVE and LOAD. until Frisk came to "The Underground", this ability was under control of Flowey. |-|Omega Flowey= * X-Shaped Bullets: Flowey can summon these and fire it at the enemy. This is the most basic weapon in his arsenal. Only used in "Your Best Friend". * Flowey Nuke: A Nuke which explodes on impact. Only used in "Your Best Friend" * Hope Cannon: This is used against last-stand attacks, like Chara's black, or "hate" void attack. This attack can be argued to be Omega Flowey's strongest attack in his arsenal. This broke Chara's Hate Attack, which proves how powerful this attack is. Only used in "Your Best Friend". History Flowey's Awakening Asriel has been dead for a long time. Thanks to Alphys's works, Asriel came back to life as a flower. The animation shows Asriel waking up on his first day of being Flowey. Apparently, he soon decided to kill everyone. Since no one was determined at the time, Flowey controlled the ability to RESET, SAVE and LOAD. Sans vs Flowey After the introduction, Sans and Omega Flowey fight countless times, with Omega Flowey losing every single time. Eventually, Flowey finally loses and was killed by Sans after him playing a game on Flowey. Sans simply plays a game of SPARE, DON'T SPARE. *Determination This was Flowey's first appearance in the series. Although he has no soul and feels nothing, he warned Sans about Chara getting Frisk's DETERMINATION, showing that he still has some compassion. In the episode, Flowey is seen with a worried face, showing he cares about Frisk's safety. Your Best Friend Sans fixes a machine that would make Gaster return. Flowey doesn't like being an assistant, as shown when Sans asks him for a wrench. After Gaster was successfully brought back, they teleported where the 6 souls were. The souls were given to Flowey to become much powerful. Flowey seems shy when Sans gives him the Souls. In the battle Omega Flowey was hurt by Chara, as they don't recognize new Flowey's personality, as their catchphrase is "Kill or Be Killed" and now he is just doing the opposite. After the souls ran out of power, Flowey reformed back. Chara wanted to kill him, but Frisk held onto DETERMINATION and gives their soul at the same time when the 6 Souls regain energy. With 7 souls, Flowey finally transformed in his real form; Asriel. Asriel has never been a flower since then, We can say that Flowey never happened again after this episode. Trivia * Omega Flowey in total carried 6 souls. * Before Frisk came, Flowey had the RESET ability. In the genocide route, he told Frisk about this. (In game) * While Flowey RESET couldmt reset until Frisk came along, over 100+ resets have been performed. It is not known what happened in Flowey's timelines, but Flowey and Sans seem to have fought many times. * Flowey has DETERMINATION because of Alphys. * Flowey referred Asgore as a stupid king. * Flowey referred Sans as a "Smiley Trashbag". * Although Flowey has a very evil personality, and does not have feelings, he still cares about Chara. * Sans injured in episode 4 "Your Best Friend". Flowey cares about Sans the first time and Flowey worried about him. Because, while in Omega Flowey form, Flowey has the ability to feel something, thanks to 6 soul. * Flowey is experienced in everything and knows hundreds of timelines. * Flowey helped everyone in Season 1, because if Chara had all the timeline control, everyone would die, if this events had never happened, Flowey would kill everybody cruelly. * In two fights with Chara, Flowey did not try to save Chara or bring Chara back. He just tried to kill Chara. * Flowey is a Determination trait user, if Asriel was still Flowey, Frisk will be not only one who can beat Betty. * Flowey makes an appearance in the official trailer for Love: Part 2, telling Asriel to ignore his feelings. However, he may be just a hallucination. * Like Sans, Flowey can remember all the timelines and after a RESET Flowey doesn't forget anything. * Asriel wants to forget about Flowey, and even when someone talks about Flowey, Asriel can be immediately very upset or sad. * Camila has a theory. According to the theory, the creator of Flowey is not Alphys, true creator is Gaster Video * Flowey is one of Camila's favorite characters, just like Sans. Camila Post * Asriel is still influenced by Flowey. Camila Post * Glitches haven't affected Flowey's stats, but it did affect the way he feels towards other characters. ** He can't feel Love, but he does feel more sympathy when an ally/friend needs assistance. *** He feels enough things to call someone his friend. Tho he hates to accept it. * His emotions being enhaced by glitches caused Omega Flowey to hold himself back in his battle against Chara in "Your Best Friend". Making his attacks way less extreme than usual. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Human or non-Monster Character Category:Unknown Status Category:Main Antagonist